Sweetness of the Rose
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Rose Evans has been pushed into the background ever since they could walk. But all that is about to change with Fifth Year around the corner. Will James Potter ever notice that the right Evans for him is not a Lily but a Rose? James/OC Serious AU!
1. Prologue - Make Way for the New Rose

I was born on the 30th of January 1960 two minutes after my twin sister, Lily. My name is Rose Evans and for most of my life, I have always been two minutes behind my sister. Lily walked first, talked first and always had our parents attention. I was just left in the background. As soon as I could learn to read, I spent my days locked in my room learning as much as I could about the world. Science and math and law. I read stories about adventures, excitment, magic and love. I also read stories of nightmares and horror. I filled my mind with knowledge and allowed my imagination to grow.

Then on the day of our eleventh birthday, Lily gaining most of the attention, two letters arrived from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was as if all my dreams of magic and adventure had finally come true.

When I got to Hogwarts, I naturally faded into the background. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, where I made friends with a slightly ditsy boy named Xenophilius, whom I called Xeno, Lovegood, who would tell interesting tales about strange creatures he had discovered in his back garden. He had white hair that was like the texture of candyfloss and made him look slightly like a mad scientist.

Hogwarts was everything I ever dreamed of and I continued to consume book after book, learning things way beyond the level I was studying but it gave me an advantage. I was the top student of the year, even beating Lily and for some reason that made me feel good. It was horrible but for once I was better at something than her, even if my parents didn't see it.

Then there was James Potter. Just another person who thought my sister was perfect. He was always trying to get her to go out with him and all he did was annoy my sister further. Especially with the fact that he kept bullying Severus Snape, my sister's slimy, best friend.

It was third year when I first realised I had a crush on James Potter. We were sat next to each other in both Potions and Transfiguration. He made me laugh, not that he noticed me, he only had eyes for my sister and that was the first time I truly became jealous of Lily.

Fifth year rolled around and I made prefect. I was really excited but Lily had also made prefect so once again I received no attention. I couldn't understand why my parents always favoured Lily over me. I realised how much I was sick of being left in the background, that for once I was going to shine and get some attention for a change.

So I turned to my older sister Petunia for help.

"Seriously?" Petunia asked. "You really want me to?"

I nodded.

Petunia squealed. "Oh this is great. Ok well first we need to go shopping and get you some new clothes. You've got money right?"

I nodded again. I had saved fourteen years worth of birthday and chirstmas money and allowances that I had a nice sum. So armed with money, I allowed Petunia to take me clothes shopping.

She started with the basics. Jeans and shirts, then she forced me into a pair of black hot pants which I will admit looked amazing. She made me buy a leather jacket and a mini-dress in a dark purple, my hair was an exceptionally dark red so it went rather nicely. Then we moved onto shoes, a pair of black one inch heels for everyday and a pair of two inch heels for going out and I even bought a pair of black platform boots that stopped at came up to my knee.

Finally we were finished and weighed down with bags we went home. Tomorrow I would be boarding the train for Hogwarts to start my fifth year.

The morning of returning to fifth year, I got up early and Petunia did my hair and make up for me and then I decided to wear teh hotpants with a pair of tights and my two inch heels. I selected a navy blue silk shirt to go with the outfit and my leather jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked, I looked like a totally different person. I smiled to myself. Look out Hogwarts, it's time to meet Rose Evans.


	2. 1 - An Interesting Year

**So here is the second chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think. **

Rose's POV

I walked downstairs, pulling my trunk behind me.

"Rose Evans, you are not going out dressed like that." My mother barked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Too late to change, all my things are packed and if we don't leave now we'll miss the train." I told her, matter of factly.

My mother glared at me and then sighed. "Fine, hurry up." She told me.

I walked out to the car and put my trunk in the back before climbing into the car. Lily glanced at me and frowned. "What are you wearing?"

I glanced down at myself. "You don't like it?" I asked.

"You look like a prostitute." Lily exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically, turning to stare out the window. The car journey was a silent one and we were soon at Kings Cross. I quickly bade goodbye to my family and made off in search of Xeno. People stared as I walked past but I ignored it, I was invisible if I wanted to be.

I found Xeno and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned. "Rose. Awesome." He took me in and then pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back. "Hey Xeno, how was your summer?" I asked.

"Awesome, I discovered a double snouted bagsnott." He grinned at me.

I smiled. "Really what did it look like?" I asked excitedly.

"I did a sketch, I'll show you on the train. Oh and look." He showed me a blue badge with a brone P on it. "I made prefect."

"Me too. We should get on the train." I motioned to the red steam engine.

Xeno and I got on the train and we walked down to the Prefect's compartment. Lily was already sat in there dressed in her school robes, her badge pinned to her chest. Snape was sat next to her and they were talking in hushed whispers about something. Remus Lupin was also in the room, his nose stuck in a book. He looked up when we walked in and his eyes widened slightly.

I smiled at him. "Hey Remus. You make prefect too?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Congratulations." I sat down by the window with Xeno, who pulled out his sketchbook and showed me a sketch of the double snouted bagsnott.

Snape snorted. "Still chasing after fantasy creatures Lovegood." He sneered.

Xeno didn't even seem to hear him but I did. "Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." I glared at him.

Snape rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort when the Head Boy and Girl walked in and started the meeting. It was insanely boring just them talking about night patrols and rules we had to inforce. When it was over we had to patrol the corridors.

Xeno and I talked more about our summers, when we came across a fight going on in the corridor. We walked over to break it up and realised it was Potter, Black and Snape.

"Oi break it up." I shouted.

They turned and Potter's face broke into a girn. "Lily-flower." He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling angry. "Rose." I answered.

"What was that my little petal?" James asked.

"My name is ROSE, not Lily." I found myself shouting and before I even thought about what I was doing I stormed away down the corridor. I hid in the nearest girls toilet and sunk to the floor putting my head in my hands.

The door creaked open and Xeno poked his head round before stepping into the toilets. "So this is what it looks like from the inside." He looked around before sitting next to me and handed me a screwed up tissue.

I gave a small laugh and wiped my eyes. "Being silly." I shook my head. "I just... Urgh, wh does everyone love her Xeno, what's so special about her?" I asked.

Xeno shrugged. "I don't know but I think you're pretty cool. I mean you're an awesome Quidditch player, an Ace student, you're a good laugh and you well you're not ugly." Xeno flushed slightly.

I smiled. "Thanks Xeno."

The door opened and a second year girl walked in and stopped short. "I..." She stammered.

We both looked at her and I smiled. "No worries, we were just leaving." I got up and pulled Xeno up with me and we quickly left.

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god did you see her face?" I asked.

Xeno and I burst out laughing.

Just then Lily came bustling down the corridor. "Please tell me I didn't see you in the girl's toilet Xenophilius." Lily looked at him sternly.

"You didn't see me in the girl's toilet." Xeno shook his head.

"I'm going to have to report this." Lily put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh lay off Lily, he was only in there because I was upset." I shook my head.

Lily blinked. "Why were you upset? What's happened?" She asked.

"I'm fine and it's none of your business, I'm a big girl. I can look after myself." I snapped and walked off.

This was going to be one interesting year.

**Ok so that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	3. 2 - Going To Be A Long Year

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but my laptop is broken :( But I love you guys so I wrote this on the family computer for you. Sorry it's short but I had a time limit unfortunately. Anyway hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review. **

Rose's POV

I sat next to Xeno in the Great Hall, resting my head on my hand, elbow propped up on the table, half paying attention to the sorting. I moved to clap each time a first year was sorted into our house. The last first year sorted, Dumbledore stood up and told us all to tuck in, food appeared on the table and the Hall burst into chatter.

"Oi Evans."

I looked up at, Rodger Harris, the Ravenclaw Quiditch Captain. "What?"

He leant in from across the table. "Quiditch try outs on Friday, I want you to help with the selection." Rodger told me.

I nodded. "Alright, what positions are we trying out?"

"We need a Keeper, a Beater and a Chaser." Rodger answered.

I played Seeker on the team and Rodger was a Chaser, Xeno was the other Chaser. I nodded my head and went back to my dinner.

Xeno glanced at me. "Cheer up Rosie, this year is going to be awesome." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Xeno, you say that every year. Are you forgetting this is OWL year?" I questioned spearing a piece of sausage.

Rodger sniggered from across the table. "Ever the optimist, eh Evans?" He joked.

I shrugged. "I'm a realist Harris, there is a difference."

"Yeah but we all know you're going to pass all your OWLs." He pointed at me.

I scoffed. "Yeah. Sure."

Rodger shook his head. "When did you get an attitude?"

"Let's just say I'm sick of people walking all over me." I looked down at my food.

"Good for you." Rodger grinned at me.

I frowned. "Thanks." I turned to Xeno. "So what do you think we'll be going in COMC?"

Xeno shrugged. "No idea. What subjects do you want to take after this year?"

"If I can Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts." I listed off.

Xeno raised his eyebrows. "Why on earth would you want to take History of Magic?" He exclaimed in shock.

I shrugged. "I like history." I glanced at him. "What about you?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Divination and Charms." Xeno listed.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you want to take Divination, that's not even useful?"

Xeno shrugged. "I find it interesting."

I shrugged. "I find it to be a complete waste of time."

Desert rolled around and we discussed Quiditch, Rodger sometimes commenting here and there. Desert over, Dumbledore gave the normal announcements and then dismissed us.

I called the first years to us. Xeno and I then led them up to the common room and showed them how to get in and the direction to their dorms.

I yawned and turned to my best friend. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, meet down here at half seven?" Xeno asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, night." I gave him a hug.

Xeno hugged me back. "Night Rosie."

I grinned and walked up the stairs to my dorm, where my dorm mates had already began to get ready, they were giggling about something and stopped when I walked in. I frowned in suspicion. "What?" I asked slowly.

A girl called Mary smirked at me. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I sighed.

"That you were caught having sex with Xenophilius Lovegood on the train in the girls toilets?" Another girl, Rachel, asked me.

I snorted. "No." I shook my head. "I was pissed off about something and he was just comforting me. Anyway, we're just friends." I emphasised the last word, grabbing my wash bag and pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

The third Girl, Fiona giggled. "See I told you. Evans is too frigid to do anything like that." I heard her say just as I went to open the door.

I flung the door open again and glared at her. "And what the fucking hell is that meant to mean, Hawthorne?" I growled.

Fiona looked at me wide eyed, obviously she thought I was in the bathroom and hadn't heard. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "I just... Erm..."

"What?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I... Well... It's just... I've never seen you _with _a guy..." She trailed off.

I snorted. "Just because I'm not a little slut like you who spreads her legs for the first boy who gives her a compliment, doesn't mean I'm frigid. It means I'm smart." I pointed a finger at her. "Call me frigid again and I promise I'll hex you into next week." I glared at her.

The three girls stared at me like I had grown an three heads. I turned and walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

Ten minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom and headed for my bed, climbing under the covers and curled up into a ball but I was too angry to fall asleep. How dare she say that!

I rolled over and lay on my back staring at the ceiling and sighed.

This was going to be a long year.

**And here is chapter three. Will try to write more soon but my laptop is still broken and at the repair shop, so this is all being done on the family computer which just isn't the same :( Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	4. 3 - Second Best

**Here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it. **

Rose's POV

The first week of school was a blur and then it was Friday and I was freezing my arse off on the Quiditch pitch with Rodger and Xeno. We'd selected a Keeper and a Chaser and now Rodger was getting the two possible Beaters to hit bludgers at us. I dodged them but sometimes it was a very near miss with one of the guys called Tommy who was in third year.

"Oi Evans didn't know you could fly."

I whipped my head around to find hte source of the voice and missed the bludger flying right at me. It hit me in the shoulder and I yelled out in pain before falling backwards off my broom. I hit the ground hard, falling twenty feet and thankfully blacked out from the pain.

I woke up in the hospital wing and groaned. I tried to sit up but someone stopped me. "Stay down sis, you took a nasty fall. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." I heard Lily saying.

I groaned again. "Great I'm in hell."

Madam Pomfrey came over and helped me to sit up and handed me a vile tasting potion but it instantly made the ache in my body fade away. I looked around. "What happened?"

"You took quite a fall Miss Evans. Dislocated and shattered shoulder, three fractured ribs, a broken leg and wrist." Madam Pomfrey listed off. "You've been unconscious for three days luckily Mr Potter got me so quickly." She told me. "I want you to stay in the Hospital Wing for the next two days but then as long as I feel you're well enough to." Madam Pomfrey moved away.

Lily sat down on the bed beside me. "I told you Quiditch was dangerous."

I rolled my eyes. "Lily I know it's dangerous, it's not going to stop me playing. I was distracted, it's my own fault. Good to know we're going to have an excellent beater this year though." I grinned.

"I can't believe you're still going to play!" Lily exclaimed.

"So what?" I frowned. "You don't own me Lily, you can't make me do anything." I told her.

"I can't but I bet Mum and Dad can." Lily smirked.

I glared at her. "Oh fuck off Lily." I turned my head away from her.

Lily huffed and walked off. "Fine. You're pathetic." She slammed the door to the hospital wing.

"Drama queen." I muttered, laying back against my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Madam Pomfrey came back with a tray of food and I ate it slowly, not particularly hungry, when the door opened and the Marauders walked in. Potter pushed Black forward.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Listen... Erm... I'm sorry about, you know distracting you." Black shuffled his feet.

I shrugged. "No big deal, it happens." I took another spoonful of the chocolate flavoured pudding. "Anything else?"

"No." Black frowned.

"Ok." I went back to my pudding.

"Ok?" Potter questioned. "That's it? You sister laid it in to him like you were dying."

I shrugged. "We may look the same but we're definitely not the same." I pointed out. "Anyway it's cool, it's my fault for getting distracted." I smiled. "Seriously don't worry about it." I told them.

"Right, well we should go." Black glanced at the group.

They all nodded.

"Feel better Rose." Potter smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks.. James."

Xeno came to visit me later and brought me my homework that I'd missed it would certainly give me something to do. Madam Pomfrey eventually shooed him away and forced a dreamless sleep on me.

I was woken by someone shaking me. I groaned. "What?" I looked up to see Potter leaning over me. I jumped and went to scream but he placed a hand over my mouth.

"Chill Evans, it's just me." He smiled and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

James tossed a couple of chocolate frogs and a bar of honeyduke's chocolate onto the bedside table. "I wanted to give you a get well soon present. I snagged them from Remus' secret supply so shhh." He placed a finger to his lips.

I smiled. "Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I like you."

"No you like my sister. So spill. Why are you here?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ok, so I was hoping, could you put in a good word to Lily for me?" James asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not going to happen. Lily and I don't talk unless necessary." I leant back against the bed. "And after today that's probably not going to be ever."

James frowned. "How come? Lily is... She's amazing."

"You don't have to live with her. Look just leave me alone ok, I am not discussing this with you. God it's always going to be about fucking Lily, hey why should I think you might actually want to be friends with me." I shook my head.

James pulled a face. "Rose, I'm..."

I shook my head. "Just don't." I ran a hand through my hair.

"No, I'm..."

"Just go James." I cut him off and looked away.

He stood up and left.

I curled up in bed and hugged my pillow to my chest but sleep wouldn't return to me. I was angry and hurt.

I was always going to be second best to Lily.

**So there you go, please, please review. **


	5. 4 - What is Happening to the World?

**Here is another chapter just for you. I'm on a roll tonight. Enjoy :D**

Rose's POV

Life went back to normality after my accident. I avoided Lily, spent my time training for the first Quiditch match, revising for OWLs, doing homework and Prefect duties. Two weeks after my accident a poster appeared on the noticeboard. On Halloween there was going to be a dance for everyone. It was fancy dress so the weekend before would be an early trip to Hogsmede to buy costumes.

Xeno and I had decided to go together since neither of us could go with who we really wanted to. Xeno had this crush on a Hufflepuff girl called Selene but she had a boyfriend and there was no way I was going to ask James.

Xeno and I were out of the Quiditch pitch training. We'd gotten out the Quaffle and were throwing it to each other whilst flying around the pitch, then Xeno threw golf balls for me to catch because it was getting too dark to use the real snitch.

We flew down after about two hours and headed into the seperate changing room. I took a shower and then stood in front of the mirror with a pair of scissors. My hair was always getting in the way when I flew even when It was tied back, time for a change.

Once I was finished my hair now fell to brush my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it and smiled, I'd always hated long hair, it was such a hassle. I vanished the hair on the floor and changed into my jeans and tank top, grabbing my bag and headed outside.

Xeno was waiting for me. His eyes widened. "Where'd your hair go?"

"I cut it." I ran my hand through my hair. "You like it?"

"Love it." Xeno hugged me. "Come on lets go eat I'm starving." We walked up to the castle, dinner had been going for an hour so we had an hour left to eat before heading back to the common room.

Xeno and I sat down at our usual seats. Rodger looked over at me. "Damn Rose what happened?"

I shrugged. "It was always getting in the way when I wanted to see the damn snitch."

"You guys have been out training again?" Rodger asked.

"She made me." Xeno pointed at me.

Rodger shook his head. "Damn girl, I don't know anyone train as much as you."

"Well you need to put the work in if you want to go pro." I took a bite out of my meat pie.

"You want to go pro?" Rodger asked me. "I mean don't you want to be like a Healer or something?" He questioned.

I frowned. "What? You think because I'm a girl I can't go pro?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

Rodger shook his head. "No. I mean, you're just, you're clever. I thought you'd you know want to go into an academic career." He shrugged.

I smirked. "But where is the fun in that?"

Rodger chuckled. "Fair point. So are you applying for Q.C?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Q.C is the Quiditch College. The only place to go if you want to play pro in the Quiditch world. "What about you?"

"Nah, I'm going to be an auror." Rodger explained.

"Cool." I went back to my food.

I finished my food and got up. "I'm going to head to the library. See you." I waved and walked off. I wandered around the shelves looking for a book that would help me with my Transfiguration essay, when I ran into Remus. I smiled. "Hey Remus, you ok?"

"I'm good thanks Rose. Yourself?" Remus asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah I'm good."

"I erm I like your hair." Remus motioned to my hair.

I smiled. "Thanks. It was always getting in my way." I shrugged. "So how are you finding the Transfiguration essay? I was trying to find a book but it is kind of like finding a needle in a haystack." I ran a hand through my hair.

Remus handed me a book. "Here, I found it really helpful."

"Thanks." I accepted the book.

"So are you going to the dance on Halloween?" Remus asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, Xeno and I thought we'd show our faces." I smiled. "What about you?"

Remus nodded. "James and Sirius insisted I go." He shook his head.

"Well I suppose they need someone to stop them getting into too much trouble." I joked.

"Yeah, there is no such thing as too much trouble in their books." Remus rolled his eyes.

I chuckled. "So are you taking anyone to the dance?" I asked him.

Remus shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Well I erm... I mean... There is this one girl I like but..." He shrugged.

I smiled. "Ask her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could be crushing on my best friend." Remus looked at me.

I felt my eyes widen. "Oh... Erm..." I bit my lip. "Remus I..."

Remus shook his head. "It's ok. I get it." He told me. "And you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone."

I smiled. "You're a good guy Remus and someday you will find a girl who deserves you." I placed a hand on his arm.

Remus leant in and kissed me. My eyes widened and I pushed him off me. "I... I have to go." I rushed out of the library and up to my dorm. I sat down on my bed and drew my curtains around me and put my head in my hands. OK breathe, breathe. Remus just kissed me.

I ran a hand through my hair. I had to get that essay done. Essay first, worry later.

James' POV

I was sat on my bed playing around with the snitch I had borrowed from the QUiditch cupboard, when Remus came bursting in. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"James." Remus jumped. "I er..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing." He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge and put his head in his hands.

"Moony what's up?" I asked.

Remus mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" I frowned.

"I kissed Rose." Remus repeated.

I raised my eyebrows. "No way. Rose? As in Rose Evans?"

Remus nodded.

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"Because I like her." Remus snapped.

I held up my hands. "Ok, whatever. I mean she has nothing on Lily but if you like her that's fine, so how'd she react?" I asked.

Remus sighed. "She freaked out and ran off."

I pulled a face. "Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure she likes someone else." Remus answered.

"You mean Lovegood?" I pulled a face.

Remus sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed, night." He pulled the curtains around his bed and that was it.

I sat in bed thinking about everything. Remus had kissed Rose. Lily had accepted my invitation to the dance. Sirius was in a stable relationship... What is happening to the world?

**Wow who expected that? Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	6. 5 - I Hate James Potter

**Here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. **

Rose's POV

It was the day before the Halloween dance. I hadn't seen remus since the kiss and I had decided to act as though nothing had happened. I had been hurt when I had heard Lily had accepted James' offer to the dance but I wasn't going to let it ruin my night.

Xeno and I left early to get our costumes. We had fun looking around and then we decided to go as the Mad Hatter and Alice from Alice in Wonderland. After we paid for our costumes, we headed for the Three Broomsticks and had a butterbeer. We looked around a couple more shops, stopping off at Honeydukes and Ye Old Bookshoppe. Then we headed back to the castle for lunch.

The night of the dance arrived and I got ready in my dorm. The costume was a powder blue dress that stopped mid-thigh with white stockings, a white apron that tied around my waist, a blonde wig and blue head band. I applied a light amount of makeup and put on my two inch black heels.

I met Xeno in the Entrance Hall who was talking with Selene. I smiled and walked over to them. "Hey." I greeted them.

"Hi Rose. You look amazing." Selene commented, she had come as Snow White. "No date?"

I shook my head. "No, where's your boyfriend?"

Selene sighed. "I dumped him, caught him with some girl in fourth year." She pulled a face.

"Hey you should go with Xeno, he's polite, charming. You two would have fun." I told her.

"Oh... I erm..." Selene glanced at Xeno. "Would you like to?"

Xeno nodded his head.

I smiled. "Well that's settled then. You go have fun." I walked off. That's when I spotted my sister dressed as the good witch from Wizards of Oz with... Snape? I walked over to them. "Lily?" I questioned. "I thought you were going with James?" I questioned.

Lily snorted. "Please, if James gets it into his head that he is taking me to the dance it's not my fault." Lily walked off with Snape.

I turned around and saw James, dressed as James Bond, stood on the stairway. He glared at the back of my sister's head and made to follow them but I grabbed his arm. "James, she isn't worth it." I told him.

James glared down at me. "Who are you to talk after the way you treated Remus." He snapped.

I raised my eyebrows. "The way I... He kissed me."

"He's a good guy, why don't you give him a chance?" James snapped.

"I know he's a good guy but I can't help it if I... I'm not discussing this with you." I argued. "In fact I don't know why I'm doing this, you have a good night." I turned and walked outside.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stepped into the cool night. I walked down the lighted pathway and sat down on a bench.

"Look I'm sorry." James sat down next to me. "This night was just... It was meant to be perfect and..." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's not your fault my sister's a bitch." I glanced at him. "Lily gets everything she wants and when she doesn't... things get ugly."

James glanced at me. "You know you look amazing tonight."

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile. "You don't look so bad yourself." I nudged him.

"Listen would you like to go dance?" James asked.

I frowned. "Oh I don't..."

James held up his hands. "No funny business just two friends, enjoying themselves." He stood up and offered his hand.

I nodded. "Ok." I stood up and accepted his hand.

We headed into the castle and into the Great Hall which was already packed with people. James led me onto the dance floor and we danced for a while before going to get drinks. Xeno came up to me and gave me a hug. "I love you." He called over the music.

I grinned. "Having a good time?"

"Yes." Xeno grinned. "I have to go, see you." He grabbed two drinks and walked off.

James handed me a drink. "Seems like Lovegood is having a good time."

I smiled. "Yeah." I sipped my drink. "Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." James leant in and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

The music changed to a slower song. James grinned and pulled me back onto the dancefloor and wrapped his arms around my waist and we started to sway to the music. The music ended but James didn't let go, instead he pulled me in closer and kissed me. It was kind of sloppy but nice. We broke apart and James grinned at me. "I've kind of wanted to do that all night." He whispered in my ear.

I stared at him and then saw him looking over my shouder with a smirk. I looked around and saw Lily stood there, glaring at us. I took a step back. "You used me." I spat. "You just wanted to make her jealous, go after the twin right? You're a pig James Potter." I slapped him and walked out of hte hall.

"No." James ran after me. "No you don't understand, it's not how it looks."

"It's exactly how it looks. I can't believe I actually liked you. But I'm nothing but a pawn in the twisted game of cat and mouse between you and Lily, you're just as bad as she is." I snarled.

James shook his head. "No Rose, let me explain."

"Oh go fuck yourself James or better yet go fuck my sister. You two make a wonderful couple." I turned and ran up the stairs and all the way to my dorm room. I curled up in bed not bothering to change and cried myself to sleep.

I hate James Potter.

**Ta da. Next chapter will be James' POV ;)**


	7. Building Stone Walls Around My Heart

**Here is chapter seven for you. I hope you enjoy. **

James' POV

I watched Rose run away from me and cursed, hitting the banister. Not one of the best ideas I'd had that night. When did I become such a jerk? I hadn't meant it to be like that. I just I wanted to kiss Rose, not to make Lily jealous, that was just a bonus. No. I liked Rose, she was sweet. Tonight I'd seen her for the first time and now I'd gone and blown it.

"Trouble in paradise?"

I turned around and saw Lily stood there a smirk on her face. I glared at her. "Piss off Evans."

Lily pouted. "Aw don't be like that Potter. It's not my fault."

"Rose was right. You really are a bitch." I spat at her.

Lily laughed. "My twin is pathetic. She lets people walk all over her."

I shook my head. "No, just you." I muttered.

"Actually now I think about it, you're even more pathetic than she is. I mean going after my twin because you can't have me. Talk about settling for second best." Lily snorted.

"Wow, you really should have been in Slytherin. Go crawl back to Snape." I turned and walked up the stairs but Lily grabbed me and kissed me... and I kissed her back.

It was different from kissing Rose, with Rose it had been soft and sweet but passionate, there was love there. This was hot and desperate, it was empty and lust driven.

I pulled away and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. I was disgusted with myself. I'd betrayed Rose even more, I was just glad she wasn't there to see it. I really was a jerk. Without another word I walked up to my dorm and slumped on my bed, putting my head in my hands and groaned.

What was I going to do now?

The next morning, I woke up and saw that only Peter had returned back to the dorm last night. Sirius was obviously still with Hazel. I shook my head. I didn't understand how my best mate, who absoleutely hated Slytherins, was suddenly dating one. Ok Hazel was cool but I just didn't get it. I wondered where Remus was, when the door opened and Remus walked in, looking tired and surprisingly happy.

"Morning." Remus greeted me. "Great night last night huh?" He asked.

I frowned. "You're very happy this morning."

"Yeah, well I kind of met someone... at the dance." Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "Breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Why are you so miserable?" Remus asked.

I bit my lip. "Listen er... don't get mad but... I kissed Rose last night." I told him.

Remus frowned. "And you're upset because?"

"Well you know how Lily ditched me?" I asked.

Remus nodded.

"Well she saw us and I kind of looked at her and Rose thought I only kissed her to make her jealous, which I didn't. I mean, I like her." I confessed.

"She's a good person." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Well she ran off before I could explain. Then Lily came over and talked to me, then we kind of kissed." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You kissed Lily!"

I nodded. "Yeah and it was completely wrong and for the record, she kissed me." I argued.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you James. You've made a big mess there." Remus told me.

"Yeah, I know that." I snapped. "I don't know what to do. I really like Rose, she's really cool and funny and... What the hell do I do?"

"Grovel." Remus advised.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I think she'd hex me if I came within ten feet of her."

Remus nodded.

We sat down at the breakfast table and about ten minutes later Sirius walked over to us with a stupid grin on his face, a grin that had been present for the last couple of weeks.

"Morning all." Sirius sat down opposite me. "Why the long face Prongs?"

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "I made a mess of things last night."

"With Evans?" Sirius questioned.

"No with the giant squid." I replied sarcastically.

Sirius shrugged. "If you like her then just go for it. What have you got to loose?"

"Everything." I answered.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you mate. I'd just go for it, I mean you chased Lily around for years, why not do the same with Rose?" He questioned.

I grinned. "Yeah, you're right." I looked around to see if I could spot Rose but she was no where to be seen.

"Uh oh. That spells trouble." Remus motioned to the entrance of the hall.

Rose was there... talking to Lily. "Oh shit."

Rose's POV

I walked downstairs into the entrance hall with Xeno. I'd told him about last night and he was very supportive. When we stepped into the entrance hall it was to see Lily by the doors to the Great Hall. I stopped and turned to walk away but Xeno stopped me. "Just ignore her."

I sighed and went to walk past my twin when she stopped me. "Rose, can we talk?" She asked.

Xeno glanced at me. "It's fine." I told him.

"Ok." He walked off.

I turned to Lily. "What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apollogise for last night. What James did was a really jerkish thing to do and I think he's just playing the both of us. I mean what guy kisses both twins in one night and only kissing one to make the other jealous." Lily shook her head. "That's just low. Even for Potter's standers." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone Lily." I turned and walked away from her. My heart broke but I wasn't going to let it show.

I was going to be strong. I was already building stone walls around my heart.

**And that's chapter seven. Hope you enjoyed it. Will James ever get Rose to forgive him? Who did Remus meet at the dance? Can a serpent reall charm a lion ;P? Find out in the next chapter. **


	8. Taking a Chance with James Potter

**Hello my lovelies, here is another chapter for you. Sorry it's taking so long to update but I'm short on ideas for this story atm, so if anyone has any ideas feel free to message me or just leave it in a review. Another thing would you guys like to read more about Sirius and his OC Hazel. If so I might start another story involving them. Let me know. **

**Enjoy. **

Rose's POV

Today was the first Quiditch match for the Ravenclaw team and guess who we were playing against, Gryffindor of course. I'd been avoiding Potter as much as I could but he just kept following me around and I was not looking forward to spending a good hour or so in the air with him.

Xeno had a great idea. "Knock him off his broom. Just use all that anger and put it in your game and we'll definately win and like if you do knock him off his broom they'll loose their star player... Or I could do it if you like?" Xeno rambled over breakfast.

I laughed. "Thanks Xeno but I think I'll pass on that offer. It'll be a sweeter victory when I beat him." I smiled at him.

Selene walked into the Entrance Hall and headed for us. Since the Halloween dance she and Xeno had been dating. It was incredibly cute. She sat down on the other side of Xeno and kissed his cheek. "Good luck out there today." Selene gave me a warm smile. "Flatten Potter today." She winked at me.

"Oh I plan to." I sipped my tea. I liked Selene, she didn't get all jealous about me being friends with Xeno, she didn't freak out over the fact we spent so much time together or got paranoid that something was going on.

I stood up, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "Well I'm going to warm up. See you on the pitch." I clapped Xeno on the shoulder and left.

I was at the door, when Potter intercepted me. "Hey Rose." He greeted me. "I just wanted to say good luck today." He told me.

"I don't need luck." I snapped. "Just bring it out there today. It'll make beating you feel even better." I pushed past him and out into the cool November air.

James' POV

I slumped back down in my seat. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Sirius clapped me on the back. "She doesn't particularly like you right now." Sirius tilted his head.

Hazel, who had joined our table this morning frowned. "Who hates you?"

"Rose Evans." Remus explained.

"Oh." Hazel tilted her head. "I can talk to her if you like. I sit next to her in Arithmancy."

I looked up. "Really?"

"Sure." Hazel smiled. "I'm a Slytherin, I'm not evil." She rolled her eyes. "What exactly did you do to end up in her bad books anyway?"

I explained what had happened.

Hazel pulled a face. "I never liked that Evans bitch anyway." She shrugged. "Lily not Rose before you ask." She pointed a finger at me. "Well leave it to me. I'll see what I can do." She took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Sirius grinned. "My girlfriend is awesome."

Hazel smirked. "Oh and you know it sugar." She winked at him, standing up. "Well good luck out there today." She kissed Sirius on the cheek and walked off.

"You're not going to do something stupid today are you?" Remus asked.

I frowned. "Like what?"

"Like throw the game so Ravenclaw win in an attempt to win over Rose." Remus suggested.

I shook my head. "No way, though that might not be such a bad idea."

"No it's a terrible idea." Sirius exclaimed. "You can't throw Quiditch we might actually win this year we already flattened Slytherin." He shook his head. "I don't know about you but I would actually like to win the cup for once."

Remus nodded. "Don't do something stupid James."

"Fine." I sighed.

Rose's POV

I can't believe we actually won the game. I smiled widely as I celebrated with the rest of the team. I looked over at James who bowed to me and I found the ice around my heart melt slightly. I was about to head over to him when Rodger grabbed me and pulled me into a hug spinning me around. I laughed and pushed him playfully when he put me down. I glanced over my shoulder but Pott- James had disappeared in the crowd.

What was I thinking? James had used me to get to my sister and then kissed her not moments later! I felt angry again but pushed it aside to celebrate my victory.

xXx

"Morning Hazel." I sat down next to my sort of friend, Hazel, in Arithmancy.

"Hey Rose." Hazel greeted me. "Congratulations on the Quiditch match on Saturday."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Boy was there some serious tension between you and Potter, what's going on there?" Hazel asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "He asked you to talk to me didn't he?" I asked.

Hazel bit her lip. "He's really sorry Rose and he really likes you. Can't you give him a chance?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Maybe... I don't know. How do I know if it's for real and not just some twisted way to get at Lily?" I questioned.

"Because James doesn't care about Lily anymore. He likes you, not her. Lets just say he's seen the horror of her bitchy ways. Look can't you just give him a chance?" Hazel nudged me. "I mean no offence but you have been crushing on him since third year."

I gaped at her. "How..."

"It's pretty obvious you like him." Hazel smirked and then held up her hands. "I'm a Slytherin, we notice these things." She shrugged.

I laughed. "Ok... Maybe. One chance and that it, if he blows it he leaves me alone." I pointed at her.

Hazel grinned. "Great. I'll pass on the message."

I could give James one chance. Deep down I did still like him. My head was sceaming at me that this was a mistake but my heart was telling me to take a chance.

**So Rose is willing to give James one last chance, will he succeed in winning her heart or will Lily succeed in keeping them apart? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Also if you enjoy this story, please check out my new James/OC story, I Never Said I Was Perfect. I've got lots of twists and unexpected surprises in that one. **

**Anyway, that's that. Hopefully will get another chapter done soon. If you have any ideas for the story or things you would like to see don't hesitate to put it in a review or message :) **


End file.
